Night at the G-Bar
by Magalona
Summary: Sherlock and John are on a case in a bar... pandemonium ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Night at the G-Bar

 _Blog Entry N°... November..._

 _Another day, another case, but not like any other (and I'll be damned if we are doing something like that EVER ! I MEAN IT ! ) !_

 _Heard about the series of murder in LGTB friendly bars ? Bodies dismembered puzzle-like, showing up near Gay bars, victims last seen at various gay or lesbian parties, no signs of violence, clean parts, their belongings gone ? It took four victims to finally send Sherl_

John stopped. Not good. Not even sure he will have the guts to write it all. Too much on this case. Too, too much... Thing-y... Is it good to talk about it anyway ? Nothing in this story is right...

He doesn't know what's worse. The fact that Sherlock never wanted to do it in the first place (said it was rather low on that incomprehensible scale of his and therefore « without any interest whatsoever »), that Greg and John practically begged him to go (making the whole disaster THEIR fault, by the way...) or that John had to face something he didn't even realized it existed. It's not only an elephant lying comfortably in their old sofa he can see now. Nope. There is the one on the sofa, plus the one trying all of Sherlock's dressing gowns, plus the one waltzing around the kitchen in a tutu, plus the hippopotamus in the tub with Sherlock's last disgusting experiment (you don't want to know...) and the two polar bears playing chess in the fridge. Honest.

Okay, now John knows he is overreacting a bit, but nonetheless. It sucks. Because now he has to acknowledge facts about him and Sherlock. Facts he has constantly denied, facts he didn't even want to discuss but are put forward permanently, whether he liked it or not. Especially the G-thing. Yelling that he was not gay to almost everyone that could listen must have done something bad in the tangled web of Fate. Now he was writing like a schoolgirl. Screw kharma...

That night started badly from the beginning. John was uncomfortable in this ridiculous leather outfit, sticking to his bum, making him feel naked to the waist. The belt and boots looked cool but he was far too old for this kind of fancy costume. Sherlock, on the other hand, dressed in a similar manner, with a white t-shirt on his (very) tight black leather trousers, his hair (for once) stylishly combed. Which made John wonder how could he do this on his own and, anyhow, it was likely not going to last long in the club's usual steamy atmosphere.

Anyway, on their way they went and John hoped they wouldn't look out of place or attract attention or something. As Sherlock kept reminding him, they were walking in the dark. There were not many leads in this case and, though Sherlock had a few ideas, they were scarce and thin. The killer was intelligent and well-prepared. A high-ranked predator. Sherlock wasn't even sure he was male for some damages done to the victims looked like female retaliation while some other wounds seemed caused by a very tall individual, rather male... Not very logical.

Once in the place, the usual loud, full of weird laser lights, packed with stud-like dudes with even weirder outfits (his and Sherlock's were rather casual considering the others on display), Gay-friendly place, John felt a little uncomfortable. It was seriously crowded, they could barely walk. No surprise anyone could be abducted without notice. Furthermore, John didn't really appreciate all the groping and unwanted attentions... Although, it was not so bad for a middle-aged worn-out military doctor to impress some kids dressed like bdsm bad cops. Good for the ego, not good for the case because if John didn't look more eager for all the flirting and attention, they would seem suspect. « First things first, John, » said Sherlock « Blend. Have a drink and a few conversation. We need to have an overall vision. If I'm not feeling anything interesting, we'll move on to the next bar. » Roger that. Sherlock in charge, as ever.

A bit later (and a few gropers later), Sherlock was being restless and John got used to the loud noise. He had brought non-alcoholic drinks (the place was getting awfully hot). It would be a waste since Sherlock was clearly showing signs that, whatever he was looking for, it wasn't there. « Two more minutes and we are out of here, » said Sherlock with mild annoyance « clearly, the murderer follows a distinct pattern and hunts for specific preys. Newcomers, lone, inexperienced young wolfs and she-wolfs, without a ''pack'' to watch over them. Unknown to the regulars and patrons, no one will report their disappearance fast enough for the police to found them. IF they are reported at all. » He gulped the drink too fast for John's liking « That's why there are no leads. There's nowhere to start with since no one knows exactly where and when they were spotted and taken. And how. » He releases the glass « But here are only the hard-and-boiled crew. They're all long-time known customers, too dangerous for our target. We need to move on. » Sherlock was starting to go when John stopped him. « Hold on. Need to go to the gents first. I'll be right back. » Sherlock barely held an annoyed sigh.

Retrospectively, it took only a few minutes to John to do his business, get ready and come back but it was sufficient for Sherlock to disappear... Again. Damn it.

 _Diabetes... One cat, two dogs... Single with sadist tendencies... Dyed hair and working out implies self confidence issues... Had unprotected sex and maybe caught herpes... Mother has cancer..._

Sherlock let the deduction screen roll. But still nothing conclusive. Where is John ? Need to go. No clues of significant importance. Where is John ? Starting to feel the horrible steely pressure of boredom. Plus, some oversized ( _Excess of steroids... Recently received the "Dear John" letter... Heart condition..._ ) cliché-biker wearing the depressing usual "biker from hell" outfit was openly ogling him. That kind of fancy outfit could be fun on Lestrade though...

Booooored. Where is John ? Must be seriously tired to be so slow. Emergencies at Bart's today (or is it yesterday already ?), typical dark circles under his eyes mean extra load of interventions and a session to the pub with Stamford and Sarah for debriefing. _Without me_. Where is John ? What takes him so long ? Booooored.

So much colours. So much noise. Colours mix with noises. Who is that ? Tall. Chestnut hair. Broad shoulders and …. _suspenders_ ? Who on this day and age still wears suspenders ? Turn around so I can see you, deduce you... Nope, Suspenders-on-broad-shoulders is talking to a more chubby, smaller, posh guy with a purple waistcoat (Wait, what ? _Waistcoat_ ? _In a leather club_ ?). Almost juvenile though over thirty. Kinda cute. But also with a hint of dangerousness. Beware the meek ones, like some well-known sandy-haired cute doctor... Where is...

Purple Waistcoat realizes that Sherlock is looking. Damn. Whispers to Suspenders who turns around. _Holy Mary_. Purple Waistcoat is quite handsome but Suspenders is charismatic. Suspenders smiles in a wolfish way, with lots of white teeth, murmurs something to Purple Waistcoat who nods rather shyly, a little submissively. _Whoever they are, Suspenders is dominant in the relationship_. Both of them come Sherlock's way. _Uh-oh..._

John searched the dance floor for his stupid partner. Once he would lay his hands on him... John scanned the crowded area but no trace of tall git with lots of curly dark hair, trying to antagonize the whole audience with his witty remarks. Hang on. There _was_ a tall curly dark head dancing (?) between... What the HELL ?!

John stood open-mouthed, stupid and motionless because what he was seeing right now, almost in the middle of the dance floor for everyone to see (and man, did they see), couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Sherlock, eyes closed, moving languidly (quite good actually), sandwiched between two unknown hunks. Right there for everyone to see.

Sherlock barely hears Suspenders when he starts talking in his ear, barely feels Purple Waistcoat guiding him through the scene. Hmm. Nice. Purple Waistcoat has soft hands. Sherlock barely registers that Suspenders ( _mint breath, nice musky scent, strangely faultless tanned skin, no traces of anything, there is something seriously weird about him... oh, who cares..._ ) lets his hands caress Sherlock's sides with calm confidence. Certain that Sherlock wouldn't mind. That Purple Waistcoat ( _showing manners and breeding to hide low class birth, welsh descent, one sister married, one niece, parents dead, bisexual, engaged once, ended tragically with fiancée's death, mated to Suspenders in a free relationship, both of them looking for stress release, picked me out but... Huh, what was I saying ?_ ) is behind Sherlock, dancing to the loud rhythm a little awkwardly, gently holding Sherlock by the waist. Obviously, he is unused to this, contrary to Suspenders who is breathing in Sherlock's neck, which makes him shiver a bit because it's hotter than anything he can remember. This is... unexpected but not disagreeable. Hot, very hot...

Suspenders slides closely to Sherlock. Purple Waistcoat comes closer and lets his mouth rest on Sherlock's shoulder. Both of them feel warm, feel... wonderful. Far, far away in the deepest recess of the Mind Palace, Sherlock can hear a familiar (and beloved) voice screaming indignantly something at him. But the sound fades quickly because Suspender's hands is now caressing Sherlock's cheek. Because Purple Waistcoat makes an attempt to reach Sherlock's skin under the shirt. Because Sherlock can feel both their hips and groins pressing gently against his own hips and bottom and it becomes hotter and hotter and... _Sherlock wants to feel him, to taste his mouth, to feel his hands on his chest, to pin him down or being pinned down, to feel him rut hard against him, hard and fast and..._ Suspenders grabs Sherlock's head with both his hands and starts for a kiss... _Feel the short sandy-haired..._ "John..."

Suspenders and Purple Waistcoat stop at once. "...''John'' ? No, I'm Jack, I..." starts Suspenders. "Hang on, Jack. There's something wrong with him !" yells a surprised Purple Waistcoat who manages to grab Sherlock before he hits the ground.

The rest was a little confused for John to remember. Sherlock fainted badly and the two hunks tried to help him (good point for them) while the rest of the herd was stupidly gawking. Idiots. John was on Sherlock in two seconds. Apparent symptoms John knew all too well from rape reports. _Rohypnol_. The rape-drug. Someone had drugged the drinks (but why Sherlock's drink and not his ? Was it a lucky try ? Were they spotted before that ?). The Killer ? Maybe. It was ruined for tonight. They had to go. John noticed the discreet disappointment in the two hunks' faces. And there came the punchline because John, while handling a quasi-unconscious Sherlock to the cab, thought very distinctly, too clearly for himself to try and deny it: _"Sorry, jerks, he's all mine."_

 _There._ That was the starting point. Because, while Sherlock was fondled like a piece of meat by the hands of two super-hot studs, John could do nothing but _watch_... Could not do anything else besides picturing himself in the place of the stallion with chestnut hair and amazing blue eyes and the handsome cutie pie who he wanted to throttle because he _dared_ touch Sherlock's skin in front of John Watson, _like a goddamn dog in heat_. Even John's anger was starting to frighten him, because it was _jealousy_...

John looked at the pale face, the soft (finally shut...) mouth . Sherlock was stoned but still more or less conscious and drifted in and out of it dreamily. His head bobbed at the movements of the cab until it rested on John's shoulders. John felt himself blushing and was ashamed of it. Luckily, Sherlock will never see it. Sherlock whose locks of hair hid his eyes who softly breathed a barely audible "John... John... _Yes..._ "

And today, everything is back to normal with an irritated Sherlock who took the case personally and is currently madly typing to Lestrade and Molly so he can check on the last bodies at the morgue. Whoever the killer is, Sherlock is on its tracks and will not leave it until he gets him (or her...). Whatever happened last night is faraway in the deepest cellar of the Mind Palace. John doesn't even know if he remembers it or not... Until the game is off, John cannot resolve this particular issue. And he tries very hard not to think about the warmth in his belly each time he sees or hears Sherlock...

J _ohn is writing in his stupid blog again. Let him be. Follow the lead. Suspicion that the killer is actually one of the bartenders. Only one who could calculate the risk of the drug in the right drink. Check the profiles with Lestrade. John is still writing like Sherlock is not here._

 _Once the case is closed... Once the case is closed, he'll tell John._


	2. Chapter 2

Night at the G-Bar II

Welcome in hell.

What was simply a way to get Sherlock off his boredom as well as trying to catch a dangerous (and quite impossible to profile) serial killer ended as a total abysmally hellish chaos for John. Problem : Sherlock was vexed. Hence his wild pacing through the stairs, his yelling at John, Greg, and the unfortunate Mrs. Hudson (not necessarily in that order and not in a regular crescendo). Anyone who dared disturb his Sleuthing Majesty had to endure his regal wrath like a good obedient worm. John had to keep his need to beat some sense into him under control. HUGE control. And thank god, Mycroft had had the intelligence to remain silent and away (although, that was weird actually... Not to hear from him that long...).

Sherlock had been drugged without himself or John having the slightest hint. When John came back from the gents, a totally stoned on rohypnol Sherlock was almost making out with two perfectly unknown clubbers. John couldn't help but think that Sherlock's past as an addict made him easy prey for that kind of trick and getting back to reality must have woken up his fix craving. And guess who would have to cope with all this ? Your humble servant Johnny-boy. Marvellous...

"GODAMN IT ALL TO HELL !" The scream was followed by a loud thump. _And there goes the fifth laptop... s_ ighed internally John. Problem was that Sherlock had been trying since early morning to recoup and check the various bartenders working at the bar where they last tried to investigate (and where Sherlock had his little "incident"). Other problem was none of them seemed to fit. Different blokes every night, rarely regular ones. And those had mostly alibis on the nights of the other murders. Sherlock had started the hypothesis of several murderers, like the sex-rape-murder ring of several high-class disgusting individuals they managed to dismantle. A rather simple case, actually, and, even to John, it seemed a little too convenient.

"As insufferable it is for me to admit it, I don't have much ideas left..." Sherlock mumbled gloomily. "The killer must know we're after him because no bodies have shown up till now. He must keep a low profile but... I don't know, seems to me it HAS to be a bartender but none of them fits !" Sherlock slapped the table in frustration making John and Mrs. Hudson jump ("Oo, the neighbours !"). John knew better than try to soothe the brilliant bastard down. In this state of his, it would only make things worse. And furthermore, there was the risk of Sherlock starting to search the premises like a crazy sniffing dog for remaining cigarettes. He was showing clear signs of pre-withdrawal symptoms. And John was not in the mood for another harpoon scene to top it all.

"Sherlock, will you relax ? We'll find a way... Well, YOU will... You always do... Nagging and despairing and then you see the light." John said, eyes still on his morning newspaper.

"Maybe not this time," growled Sherlock, "it doesn't actually make any sense." Sherlock picked up the neglected laptop back on the desk and started typing and rolling, "As you know, the only link between the victims are that they are between eighteen and twenty-five, that they were all closeted female and male homosexuals, new on the game and first comers in every club they were noticed. No one in their surrounding knew they were out and, thus, no one realised their disappearance early enough to call the police..." Sherlock turned the screen towards John showing a ghastly exposition of pale, freshly cut limbs, arms and legs cleanly severed, untouched torsos, looking like a grim shop mannequin. But no head was found for the now seven victims... Not a surprising sight for John, used to Sherlock's lifestyle by now, but what was horrendous was the display of the limbs, indifferently thrown helter-skelter like the jumbled pieces of a sinister puzzle tossed out of its box. John shuddered.

" Yes, thank you very much Sherlock. I saw all the photos yesterday and had nightmares about it." John tried to push gently the laptop aside but Sherlock kept throwing it and its ghoulish depiction onto John's face.

"But can't you SEE ? Can't you OBSERVE ?" Sherlock almost shook the laptop into john's nose.

" That close, I can only see pixels, Sherlock..."

"Ah. Ah. Very funny. I mean the CLEANLINESS of it all, John ! You're a doctor, you know that it is impossible to kill, drain the blood, (although that can be explained by the removal of the head and maybe the body tied upside down to a post or something like pig-slaughtering...) cut the body into neat regular parts and then CLEAN everything, including oneself, so much that it leaves no traces in... what ? Five, six, seven-ish hours ?!"

John had to acknowledge the impossibility. The human body is not something you can dispose of easily. It is blood, lots of blood... Hard meat being fat or muscle and bones and god knows what... The heart's texture in itself is almost like wood, so to speak. Sherlock was right. It was impossible in so little time.

"And, for the love of god, why keeping the heads if he, or she, leaves the hands intact so they can be identified. Oh, it is so frustrating..." Sherlock started massaging his temples, eyes painfully shut and wrinkled, which was never a good sign. John didn't know what to say. Sherlock, when totally lost, could be insufferable for months... This looked like one of the very few unsolved cases he had. Constant pain in the brain for Sherlock who couldn't help himself but scratching the itch of those unresolved issues now and then, to John's dismay...

"So, what do we do ?"

Sherlock sighed.

"No many options left. There is always the possibility of waiting for another victim to show up with hopes that more clues will be dropped. But I know what you think of this. "

John winced.

"I'd rather do something instead of waiting like an idiot for another innocent to die, if you please..."

" No one's innocent actually (John grimaced and Sherlock sighed). Very well then, we have to go back there."

John jumped out his chair.

"EXCUSE ME ?!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and threw his hands to the ceiling as if taking the roof as witness of John's lack of common sense.

"Oh, puh-leeeze, John ! What did you expect ? It's the only way and, furthermore, we had a lead there !"

"Yeah, and you passed out ! So much for running around chasing the killer ! What if I came back too late and our guy got you ? What if I couldn't find you ?!"

Sherlock smirked. " Not mentioning your deduction skills...", "Not funny at all, Sherlock."

Sherlock shrugged and head towards his bedroom. "Not many options left, John", he yelled from the door "Make up your mind. Waiting or acting !" John heard the all-too familiar noise of Sherlock rummaging in his wardrobe for appropriate disguise.

John was resigned. But the main problem was not entirely about safety. John never forgot how far Sherlock was gone that night. How natural and at ease he looked between those men's arms. What he softly mumbled once the mess was sorted out... Besides, was he remembering it or not ? How much did the rohypnol pushed away ? For how long ? And most of all, what was John supposed to do with his newly found confusion ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John couldn't believe he was still up and kicking. His feet were hurting like hell, his head was buzzing from the over-loud Muzak, swimming with the fumes, the lights, the constant noise of the crowd. And to top it all, although he would not tell a living soul, the thong Sherlock forced him to wear was chafing like hell, making him walk like a penguin... Sometimes John wished he could jump on the crazy selfish bastard, smack his ungrateful face, grab his throat to make him moan, teach him a lesson if he tried to fight back, bring him down, tear his clothes and...

Uh, oh.

No. Not this road. Not now.

John hoped his face wasn't flushed and his lower parts remained in control, quietly invisible against the tight leather. The thong was hurting enough to add more pressure due to inappropriate fantasies about his Lordship "I-consider-myself-married-to-my-work"...

But John would have to find a way out of this one somehow... Not until their minds were taken with this case. Sherlock would be unable to talk about anything else. IF he was willing to talk about THAT, AT ALL.

Sherlock looked calm, leaning on the bar, apparently scanning the crowd with snobby indifference. John knew better. In fact, Sherlock's mind was working full force. He had already deduced at least twenty bartenders, thirty-five waiters and waitresses, a few dozen security staff (although they were unlikely to be able to excuse themselves a few minutes to make a giant human puzzle, Sherlock still kept the possibility that the perp could have had an accomplice knowing all the club's secret places, enters and exits to help him. Or her.) and, of course, almost a hundred suspicious customers for good measure.

Dear god.

John was aware that he was exaggerating again but he had excuses. Sherlock was deducing the whole room for the fifth time when he froze instantly. John saw that he was eyeing one of the bartender, a skinny dark-haired guy with a crooked nose, making a complicated cocktail to a couple of laughing girls. John knew that Sherlock was onto something, that he had detected something interesting. "Bartender at eleven o'clock with the loud groupies on the left, do you see him ?" John nodded "Well, I don't know him. He is not in the register and he is not one of the bar's regulars. I'm pretty sure I saw him somewhere." "Want me to check on him ?" "Nope, keep an eye on the girls. Watch their behaviour if they drink. They're new to this place, it's definitely obvious. They're showing off to hide their nervousness. They fit the victim's profile but they need to be separated for the killer to grab a prey."

So they remained on the watch. Suspicious bartender on one side, the laughing crew on the other. They were not disappointed. Soon enough, some of the girls started on the dance floor, while others remained seated and one of them, a petite and nervous-looking blonde, was feeling weird apparently and headed to the ladies.

"Gotcha." said Sherlock "Let's not lose her."

Easier said than done. A girl separated from her BFFS and two suspicious guys following her to the ladies' room ? Anyway, she was staggering to the door. John was afraid she might hit herself falling. It wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness. Rohypnol once again, yessir. Alcohol in a single cocktail does not have that much effect.

"You are insane, Sherlock ! She'll see us and the perp will too !"

"Shut up and follow." said Sherlock pushing his way through the crowd.

And of course, they lost her among the herd. But only a few seconds, enough to see her go out of the ladies to the second exit. John saw her having a bad reaction to the drug. She was going to be sick. She needed out to vomit, presumably, seeing the way she was wobbling. She was inches away from the door when they saw him. A skinny figure in a bartender costume was on her feet. They didn't see him leaving the bar, how come ? He was turning his back on them so, no way to see his face. John and Sherlock accelerated. The girl and the suspect were out on the back alley. Sherlock and John rushed out to see the passed out girl held by skinny guy. She wasn't conscious and the guy was close to her like he was going to bite her, vampire-like. Sherlock screamed at him to stop. The guy turned around and John saw his face. He was even skinnier and shallow-faced than John thought. But his EYES. His eyes were weird, burning like beacons. Literally. That guy had like flames in his eyes, REAL flames. The three of them froze in shock. The perp, because he was spotted. John and Sherlock because of those eyes, those abnormal, non-human eyes...

The perp woke up first and started to run. John had just time to grab the girl and pull her out of the way in safety but Sherlock was already on the perp's tracks. John forced himself to check her first with a knot in his belly, knowing that Sherlock could disappear any minute and god only knew what would happen to him, damnit ! Luckily, some of the girl's crew showed up and could handle her. John trusted the victim to her friends and ran to the direction Sherlock and the perp went.

Only to stop brutally. Literally. Stricken by lightning.

Seeing Sherlock facing the two studs from last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well, what have we here ?"

Stud number one, the one with suspenders and military coat (John had forgotten about the suspenders detail), chestnut hair, stunning blue eyes and sparkling Hollywoodian smile was slowly eyeing Sherlock (the latter had his back on John so impossible to know what his expression was but he was definitely stiff). And Cutie-Pie-in-a-smart-suit, A.K.A. Stud number two (John felt a terrible rise of green bile, remembering the insolent hands under Sherlock's shirt) just behind, looking a little surprised and holding a... Wait, WAS THAT A GUN ?!

"SHERLOCK, DOWN !"

John had screamed on the top of his lungs, grabbed his own gun and was aiming at Cutie Pie, who, in immediate response, aimed at John with what looked like a very weird gun made with... plastic and glass ?! The hell was wrong with those guys ?!

Sherlock had turned around with a startled look and Chestnut Hair was holding his hands out as a gesture of peace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses, blondie ! I think we started on a wrong basis."

" It's Captain John Watson to YOU, smart ass !" John gnarled, still aiming.

"Oops, sorry, _Captain_ , but hold that tone of voice or you'll make me wet !" Cooed the stupid bastard with an even more stupid grin.

"Jack, not the time for flirting." That was Cutie Pie, looking slightly disapproving. John noticed traces of Welsh accent in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Where are my manners ?" Stupid-Stud-with-Suspenders turned around to his sidekick. "Ianto, shut the neutraliser down. I think _Captain_ Watson is under the delusion that we are the enemy here. So here's the deal, _Captain_ , everyone put the weapons down and keep the claws sheathed so we can have a friendly chat. How about that ?"

No way in hell, thought John. He turned his eyes briefly to Sherlock, waiting for input. But Sherlock looked a little lost. John knew him enough to tell that, although he was motionless and his eyes were straight, he was rapidly deducing the two guys at speed light. And apparently what he was discovering was disturbing because John was familiar enough with Sherlock's facial expressions (well, rather _absence_ of facial expressions) to guess he was at lost. But he raised an appeasing hand towards his friend. "It's all right, John, I don't think they're a threat. "

" 'John' ? Suspenders-called-Jack said, surprised then wry, "Oooh, so you're _his_ John ! Hello, _John,_ nice to meet ya. Sorry for the groping the other night. But your sweetheart was on his own and a little gone. Furthermore, we didn't know you guys were exclusives."

The other stud called Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. John could have gladly rip said Jack's eyes off his pretty dumb face. The nerve of that jerking jerk ! But what about Sherlock ? Turning to his partner, John had the disagreeable surprise to notice a hint of blush in Sherlock's sculptural cheekbones.

He knew what said jerk was talking about. God knew how, he remembered all along.

John felt like a fool. Again.

He was torn between hitting and shooting everyone right and left (yes, even Sherlock), screaming like a banshee that FOR GOD'S SAKE HE WASN'T GAY (and yet he was attracted to his flatmate said a tiny inner voice), or laugh like a madman. Maybe a bit of the three. " John," Sherlock started hesitantly, I...", "Shut. Up. Just, shut up." replied curtly John.

"Having a little domestic ?"

This unfortunate rhetorical question made John ram the barrel of his gun right up Jack-the-Jerk's left nostril. One of the most violent moves Sherlock ever saw him do. He had to grab his doctor to prevent a disaster and to stop the Stud-named-Ianto from shooting John. They separated quietly and Sherlock managed to make John put the gun away while Ianto was holding his Jack trying to hide a murderous look. " So, _John_ ," coughed a released jack, " seems like you and Sexy-as-Hell, here (gestured towards Sherlock), are looking for the same thing we do.

"I don't think so." John coldly retorted.

"Actually, they do." interfered Sherlock. John threw him an angry look. Sherlock sighed, trying to settle down his mind.

" Both of them are well-trained private agents, due to the state of their clothes and particularly their sleeves. Not to mention the hair. No official institution would allow such fancy hairstyles and clothing. They're not yard, they're not MI5 or 6. They're not government so, private agencies hiring undercover agents, easier to hide, blend and disappear. They are on heavy duty. The burn on the taller one's wrist indicates that, just before I came, he was confronted with the suspect, probably carrying a taser. ( _which is totally incoherent_ Sherlock thought to himself, _because in that case he should be down on the ground, vomiting or trembling and paralysed, not up and perky.._.) The younger one had a go with his weird engine but missed, barely bruising the suspect. That strange gun made a cut on his palm during the shooting. I saw the small blood traces on the ground but I have no idea yet about how the suspect ran away. So, they're on our case (" 'Your' case ?" interrupted Jack-the-Jerk before being shut down by Ianto-the-Cutie ), they're on our case but I don't think they intend to catch the suspect alive considering the fact that your "gun" (he pointed at the weird glass thing) is highly lethal and you are definitely not in control of it."

All of this said in one breath, making it hard to follow as usual. Sherlock had great lung control. But the last sentence was clear enough to make John shiver.

" It's still a prototype", said Jack the Jerk looking somewhat embarrassed while Ianto the Cutie looked amazed by Sherlock's usual show of deduction. "Okay," said Jack, visibly trying to regain control of the situation, " You have a rather close idea of who we are but I'd like you to reciprocate. So let's make the presentations, shall we ? I'm _Captain_ (smiled sarcastically to John) Jack Harkness and this is my partner, on job and private life, (Cutie Pie winced) Ianto Jones. As for who we are working for, I can't say exactly but it is still for humankind, believe me."

John sneered. Yes, of course, and he was the queen of England. John would have preferred some informations remaining secret but Sherlock chose to do otherwise. " I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my colleague, Doctor John Watson."

Harkness jumped at the word "Doctor" and gave John a brief, confused glance he quickly controlled. Yup, definitely a weirdo, this one. But Jones started fidgeting hearing Sherlock's name.

" Holmes ? Sherlock HOLMES ?" he said, sounding a little tense.

" So I said clearly."

Jones tried to grab Harkness at the sleeve, apparently trying to get some reaction out of him but the Jerk in a military coat seemed lost in his thoughts. Jones gave up with an exasperated sigh. "SO, what are we going to do ? We have a serial killer on the loose, thanks to you, we were about to catch him when you intervene. So, what now ? "

John was seriously pissed off and Jack Harkness came back to his senses and looked at him and Sherlock intently, then he gave a glance to Ianto Jones, that sort of "I am in charge here, don't interfere" look. Ianto seemed to back off reluctantly. " Here's the deal, mates. That guy you saw ? He is not a serial killer." "Of course he is !" Interrupted Sherlock " Evidences are clear that..." " He isn't." Cut Jack, " I mean, he is but what I mean is that he is not a HUMAN serial killer..."

Sherlock and John remained silent, a little distraught.

"But, he looked human enough to me !" Yelled John, " Who is he ? A dog ? A cat ? Canned soup ?" John was seriously angry this time. Jack Harkness sighed then opened his mouth like he was going to dive.

"An alien."

It was strangely silent in the back alley. Only the mewling of the stray cats near the bins and the distant sound of motors from the next street for a few minutes while Sherlock and John took some time to figure out if Super Douche in a Military Coat thought they were retards or something. "Right." Stated sternly John, grabbing Sherlock's arms "Sherlock, that's enough. We're going."

" Wait !" yelled Ianto Jones " I know it sounds crazy but that's the entire truth. We cannot let you lead this case because you have no idea what that creature is doing." he grabbed Sherlock's other arms to make them stop. Sherlock looked a little ridiculous, stuck between the two of them like the woman in the middle of David's _Intervention of the Sabine Women_.

"I'll need a little empathy here" pursued Jack " There is no correct way to say this. If we were in Cardiff, I would have shown you our base as proof. But, we're stuck in London. So, long story short, this guy is an extraterrestrial entity landed through a time rift and who apparently took a civilian identity to kill. We were about to make an arrest when Sexy here arrived to scare him away. So whatever he's doing, he has to be put down. Now, so will you help ?"

Oookay, thought John, nut cases, both of them.

"Sherlock ? We are done, here. Now. I mean it." John was about to grab Sherlock again when his friend made him stop. "John, wait." The tone was definite and Sherlock was closely examining Jack Harkness "It is not logical but they may have a point." John scoffed and raised his hands to the skies in despair.

" Oh, so it is not LOGICAL ! Mercy me ! Murdering aliens and crazy E.T. chasers are not LOGICAL ! Thank god ! And they do have a point ?" John took a ridiculously inquiring voice, his fingers touching his chin in mocked perplexity, "My, my, my, great consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, I wonder what that point may be."

Hearing that, Jack Harkness seemed to have an epiphany. " Wait, did you said Sexy's name is Sherlock HOLMES ?" Ianto Jones sighed in exasperation.

"So we've said and said, and said, now if you please..." started John seriously pissed off. But Sherlock shut him with a gesture of his arm. " Why is that that hearing my family name makes you panic ?"

"Well, responded Jack with a tense and falsely flirting smile, It depends."

"On what ?"

"Whether it's good or bad news." Jack became serious and Ianto Jones looked on the ground, looking nervous. " Meaning ?" Sherlock was also fidgeting with all that drama.

"Do you happen to know a Mycroft Holmes ?"

John emitted a disgusted grunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The taxi fare back was speechless and very tensed.

John was in a murderous mood, the two idiots... well, looked like idiots and Sherlock was totally expressionless. Which in a way might mean that he was angry, or nervous, or scared... or a bit of the three... Hearing that Dumb and Dumber knew about Mycroft, he had given his brother an immediate call. Which a busy Mycroft answered quite irritably. An irritation that disappeared as soon as Sherlock demanded references for one Captain Jack Harkness and one Ianto Jones.

There was a deathly silence at the end of the line, then a cold and definite : "Bring them to Baker Street. At once."

" I expect my brother is waiting for us at Baker Street. But he hasn't said a word about you two." Ianto gave an exasperated sigh.

"Of all the bloody guys in the bloody club, you had to pick out Mycroft Holmes' BABY BROTHER ! What were you thinking ? Bloody Holmes is going to be after our bloody blood !"

" Excuse-me, who noticed he was drooling at us in the first place ?"

" ENOUGH !" yelled John. " For the next minutes, I'll murder the first one who speaks, am I clear ?" The whole crew stayed still at John's outburst.

"Yep, definitely making me wet."

Ianto and Sherlock had to pry away John's hands from Jack's throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the taxi stopped at 221B. A tall, tense, familiar and actually threatening figure, holding an umbrella like a baseball bat ready to hit (that was an unusual posture, according to John), was waiting for them.

Mycroft. John couldn't remember if he ever saw him THAT pissed, his mouth curled into a comical disgusted grimace, brows almost diabolically upward and his eyes flashing daggers at them. Bad news, definitely bad. But his anger was not directed to Sherlock, nor John. Not making a sound, he directly pointed his umbrella at Jack Harkness.

"What is that WHORE doing here !?"


	3. Chapter 3

Night at the G-Bar III

Jack grimaced at the seriously angry umbrella guy.

"Well, evening to you too, sunshine ! It's always a pleasure to see your smiling face !" Mycroft acted as if Harkness was not even there and went directly to Sherlock and John. "How did you two got stuck up with 'this lot' ?" The two last words were spat like filth. "Do you have any idea about WHO they are ?"

That last question was almost shouted accusingly at Sherlock who barely moved. John figured that this outburst was entirely surprising to him. For the first time ever, Mycroft was showing something different from his usual snobby judgement and polite indifference. He was seriously pissed off and not in a controlled, resigned way, like during "the Scandal in Belgravia Case". No, that was for real.

"Mycroft, I was on a case, about to make an arrest and John and I fell upon those two." Sherlock looked slightly offended, perhaps annoyed by Mycroft's unfair anger, "And, yes, I have only a faint idea of what is going on or who they are." he paused to think quickly, "I am positive that they are agents belonging to some secret service rival to yours and overstepping your current boundaries. But as for the rest..." Sherlock raised his hands in annoyance "They pretend that my suspect is a... a..." Sherlock hesitated, the enormity of it finally dawning on him. Mycroft raised a brow, which is an encouraging sign for him "...an alien." he concluded quite awkwardly.

To John's amazement, Mycroft simply smiled in a bitter way.

"Did they, now..." he murmured.

"Brother dear," he continued in a very firm voice. " You are not to be bothered with such... trivia any more." Before Sherlock could answer anything, Mycroft turned to Jack Harkness as if looking upon a piece of dirt.

"As for you, take your plaything with you..." Ianto Jones gave a jump and Harkness raised a hand to prevent him from doing something stupid "...and do not, EVER, show yourself in the vicinity of my brother."

The tone was final. But Jack Harkness made a lopsided smile John didn't like at all...

"Keeper of your precious little bro's chastity, heh ? Or did you take care of it yourself ?"

That last remark was a mistake. A HUGE one. What came afterwards seemed impossible in John's eyes, making him doubt the reality of the scene for months. Like a lightning, in nanoseconds, Mycroft turned around and darted his right fist upon Jack Harkness's face so brutally that John saw only a blur. Jack landed on 221B' s door with a loud thud then glided pitifully on the staircase, holding his jaw and looking aghast. In the same time, an infuriated Ianto Jones was about to hit Mycroft back but Sherlock, guessing his moves, manhandled him. Mycroft was in for a second blow, which was extraordinary, knowing how he hated "legwork" or "fieldwork", as he used to say, and, in general, anything that looked like actual action.

Things could have ended tremendously badly but, unexpectedly, in came Mrs. Hudson, in her cotton nightgown and neat curlers, to save the day. She looked mad too, which also seemed incredible (so was her nightly apparel but it was a day full of surprises, thought John) and whispered angrily to "keep quiet, boys ! The neighbours !" and ordered the rowdy lot to "get inside this instant !" which they quietly obeyed. John was dismayed, Ianto was clearly in a murderous mood, Mycroft's expression was stony and menacing, his eyes on a meek Jack Harkness and Sherlock looked as lost as John. It was only when everyone was seated in the flat's salon and supplied with tea and biscuits and a stern lecture from Mrs. Hudson (which, to complete the list of tonight's unusual events, no one stopped), that John noticed that the bruise on Jack's jaw and the deep cut on his lips were decreasing and healing at an abnormal speed. But he kept this little gem to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Hudson acted with an unusual authority, holding the grumbling party in check. She didn't even waver when Captain Jackass tried flirting with her. John thought that Harkness was a serious nymphomaniac to try each and everyone like that (in front of his own boyfriend to boot...). It made John smirk to define the handsome military guy as "nympho". Served him right.

Once Mrs. Hudson was out for more tea, the battle went again.

"Mycroft, I need that case. Whatever those two are after." That was Sherlock.

"Mycroft, your brother has no idea what he has stepped into." That was Jack Harkness , "And he may be a great detective but you know that, in my field, deductions skills and a killer bod are next to perfectly useless."

"I beg your pardon ?" said an indignant Sherlock.

"Sorry for being blunt, Handsome, but it's the truth. For the things we're dealing with, you're a babe in the woods."

Sherlock was about to say something but John cut in.

"Excuse me but I'm still here and I assert that it is still OUR case. We're helping the force, like it or not, and..."

John was interrupted by a bark of laughter from Harkness and Jones.

"Here, just what I was saying ! Babe in the woods !" They kept on laughing and John turned flabbergasted to Mycroft who was sulking.

"They are unfortunately right, John" he grumbled "Those two belong to an authority higher than anything else in this country... I may have some say in it since I sometimes do consulting for them in... special matters. But that's the end of it..." he sulked. "Besides, if they are here, that means the present matter is highly dangerous and of national importance. And maybe... You could be a hindrance, brother dear. You may ruin something on a whim and provoke a terrible disaster."

Sherlock went pale. John thought quickly.

"But you know how Sherlock is." John was turning into his captain mode. " You know as well as I do that if you deprive him of a mystery, it will obsess him until he makes a huge mistake. Better to let him participate, even as just a witness. So he will know what's going on and leave you all on your dirty business. How about it ? Think of it as a trainee."

"I'm still here, you know." Grumbled Sherlock.

" 'Trainée' … I think it has a special meaning in french, hasn't it, Mycroft dear ?" Harkness smirked.

"Shut up, whore."

"Girls." sighed John "Please, not now."

Jack Harkness jumped joyously out of the chair. "Well ! Whatever. Ianto, I think we can tolerate those two cuties with us. The more, the merrier." Ianto Jones rolled his eyes in desperation. "Well, that's true !" Jack justified "Anyway, it's better to have them near so we can be sure. And, who knows, they may help us."

"Why, thank you..." Said John sarcastically.

"At least, they will provide an unexpectedly pleasant company."

Saying that, Harkness LICKED HIS LIPS, while LOOKING AT SHERLOCK.

It was very quick but it was crystal clear. Apparently, John was the only one to see it, besides Sherlock of course...

The now familiar rise of bile was pouring inside John's throat. Again.

This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All was in place. Jack, Ianto and Sherlock were acting as "bait" on the dance floor. John, a hot brunette named Gwen who used to be a yarder and a skinny, aggressive guy named Owen were the force, ready to step in if things went bad. That Owen guy was also a doctor and, for some reason, that made him nervous around John.

"So, you're my replacement, huh ?" said he in a non-very gentle manner to John. Gwen warned him "Owen. Manners. No one is going to replace anyone, least of all YOU. No one's more ill-bred than you."

Touché. Owen grunted and John smiled. Those two could lighten his mood.

There was another doctor. A very nice young woman the group called "Tosh" (?) for whom Mycroft had a sort of respect. She was with him in the nearby motel, checking the cameras and surveillance with his help and his PA's, Anthea or whatever, as snobby as Mycroft but far more gorgeous...

Nothing coming for three hours.

Except the nasty little rodent eating John's insides.

Because, Jack the Jackass was practically gluing his disgusting self to Sherlock's side with even more disgusting flirtatious smiles and the wanderings of a groping hand John promised himself to stab and burn. Worse was the idea that Sherlock had lied (well, more like hid...) about his blackout. That he was more or less concious that time and that, definitely, he was not as at ease as he used to be around John any more. He regretted the whole thing, obviously. John was sulking. Maybe it was the end for whatever it was between Sherlock and him. Friendship or whatever...

As he was moping, he almost choked while seeing Jack Harkness starting to fondle Sherlock's thigh and slide his mouth onto Sherlock's neck, caressing his chest through the opening of his shirt. Smiling as if what he was doing was perfectly legitimate, as if Sherlock were HIS.

John could feel the heaviness of his hidden gun. Could taste the smell of smoke once he would shot dead that... that... The one thing that prevented him from shooting right here and now was Sherlock's face. It was rather awful. He was acting like he was pleased but, to John's eyes, it was obvious how faked the performance was (which was terribly unusual, Sherlock being an amazing actor). Sherlock's smile was forced, his caresses to Jack unconvinced. Sherlock didn't like it. That was a relief.

But to Jack Harkness, it must have been a little vexing. Visibly conscious of Sherlock's poor act, he pouted and grabbed him by his slender neck. Sherlock jumped a little, surprised by the sudden action. And then, Jack-the-fucking-ARSEHOLE-Jerk brutally stamped his slimy lips to Sherlock's mouth. And he even gave a wink to John. SONOVABITCH knew that John was bursting with jealousy. And then, the PIG slipped a hand into Sherlock's pants. John was stopped from committing mass murder in the joint only by the imploring look in Sherlock's eyes.

John was watching. Oh god, what was he thinking. When would that dumb ass just STOP ? Sherlock didn't like it, not one bit. Felt like a snake was gliding on him, its scales cold and disgustingly silky. He hated snakes.

"See that, Handsome ? Sure your doctor is going mad."

"Yes, I'm sure you've made quite a show." Said Sherlock, shoving his hand away discreetly. "Please, remain focused. I need to check any suspect..."

But Jack acted as Sherlock has said nothing and started SNIFFLING Sherlock's neck !

"What on earth are you doing ?" Sherlock said with a show-off smile, pretending being shy when he was fuming.

Jack licked and purred as if Sherlock's skin was delicious.

"Yep, virgin. I knew it." Sherlock shivered with horror, as much from the touching and the words.

"So, keeping yourself for the sweet doctor-captain, heh ?" Sherlock had to muster all his strength not to ruin everything by starting a row. He endured the scene because there was no other way. If Sherlock looked novice enough, it would be easy to attract the killer. Once he got rid of the annoying captain, the hunt would start. If only he would STOP fondling.

"So, how do you do it, huh ? Do you touch yourself thinking about your blonde military doctor ? Do you picture him in his uniform ?" Jack made his way through Sherlock's pants. " With his boots, and his medals, and maybe a cape or a riding crop ?"

Sherlock jumped again not only because of the unwanted touching but he just saw John ready for the killing.

Please, please, please, don't move, don't do anything. I swear I'll tell you everything once it's over. Please. Sherlock locked his eyes with John's.

"A riding crop, yes. I think you'll like it on your pretty pearly-white skin..."

"Stop it", hissed Sherlock.

"Why not ? This is going to be fun. A hot jealous fight followed by even hotter make-up sex... But being a virgin... Could be tough...(he grasped something in Sherlock's groin, Sherlock gnarled) Or I could show you ? Why not ?" Sherlock shove Jack away a second time.

"Focus on the case, thank you." Sherlock growled with another huge fake smile.

He had the unpleasant feeling that Jack's attitude gave them too much attention.

" Now, I think we had played the part well enough. We will go to the bar and order. Then, we will wait, the first to feel dizzy must go out. We'll catch our man." Sherlock headed to the bar as he instructed. Jack followed like a scolded kid just deprived of dessert. "Fun spoiler..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

John saw them drinking their over complicated cocktails. Curiously, the bartender was not the guy from the disastrous night so why was Sherlock so keen about going on the show in this place ? Their man was nowhere to be seen.

Then it dawned on John what Sherlock must have known from the beginning. The guy was maybe in disguise each time. Like that, there was no trace. Could even be a woman in drags. Who knew ? John eyed carefully the bartender. He didn't look like Skinny Guy at all but John guessed that was the point.

Jack and Sherlock were finishing their drinks and waiting. Then the game began.

John wanted it to be Jack. Not Sherlock, again. But it actually was Sherlock who staggered and wandered away a few minutes after finishing his drink.

For God's sake.

John saw Jack giving Sherlock a worrying look but Sherlock reassured him and headed towards the exit in a non-so assured walk. John wanted to run to him and get him out of here but he had to watch the whole encounter from afar. No choice.

The walls were twirling. The ceiling was changing colours. The floor was moving.

John. Where was John ? He had so much to tell. To John.

Damn Harkness. Now he was aroused and the picture of Army John in his full regalia and strict handsome face, hanging on the walls of the Mind Palace, didn't help. John. The case. Need to end the case.

Focus, focus, focus. Walk out of the door. Wait leaning on the wall in the alley. One, two, three, move. You are followed. Trap in place.

Sherlock knew HE was behind. He hoped the others were too. He hoped that John was.

Vision of a blonde head and kind blue eyes. Vision of a scarred shoulder where Sherlock can put his lips on. Visions of rough hands gently raising his chin. Oh, John...

A voice unknown.

"There, sweetie, everything will be al right."

And then a flash and an explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

John was running through the room. The other two on his heels. Mycroft screaming orders in the micro. John wasn't listening. Sherlock was out for a few minutes when an unknown fellow started following him. Harkness was right behind them. Thank God.

But that didn't mean Sherlock was safe. According to the team, the target could attack any time, anywhere and there was a possibility that no one of them could do anything. They didn't know what kind of "alien" it was and had no protocol to deal with it. They were IMPROVISING for fuck's sake ! Just thinking about it made John sick.

How could someone drugged like Sherlock was could have walked that far without falling ? And of course, they were nowhere to be seen. "Fuck" said Owen "That means the target has our guy ! Jack's our last chance to find them..."

The white was deafening. There were screams. There were growls and snarls. Something huge was moving and someone was shooting. To what ? Why ?

All Sherlock could see was that huge dark form with monstrous eyes, spreading its tentacles above him like a sort of giant human octopus. Sherlock closed his eyes. All of this was absurd. It was a dream. Some stupid nightmare. Had to be...

John thought he was going crazy.

Because, first of all, his best friend was lying on the ground. Numb and lifeless. And John had no way to come to him and check. Because lurking above the unmoving form of Sherlock was...

A thing, a bizarre, improbable, unbelievable, nightmarish thing.

It had a human shape with two arms and two legs, but THE HEAD... It had two burning red eyes, like lasers. That was scary enough. But THE REST. It had a huge opening mouth like a leech with a circle of teeth and instead of hair there were sort of... tentacles... or something.

IT was above Sherlock, staring (?) at John and Harkness who was aiming at IT with the sort of glass pistol. It shrieked and roared. John, in the midst of his topsy-turvy mind dealing with a topsy-turvy reality, hoped that no one in the vicinity would have the very bad idea to check who let the lion in the zoo out of his cage. Dear God, please, no casualties.

The Thing tried to stand up his abominable head and screeched at Jack who started shooting. The bullets looked like yellow lightning and hit the beast. It jumped amazingly fast only to disappear disintegrated.

John was wondering if he wasn't drugged too, everything went quite fast.

"Mission accomplished." Said Jack "Too bad, we couldn't apprehend it alive. Won't learn much now... Unfortunately..."

"It is a what we call a 'doppelgänger' in our jargon." said Jack in the car, on the way back to Baker Street. "An extraterrestrial being who came through the space rift we have in Cardiff. Those little buggers can take the appearance of their last victims. They are, like, vampires. They're not fit to live in our dimension so to stay alive they have to absorb human beings and their metabolism. He was about to do it with Handsome here" he pointed to Sherlock deep asleep on John's lap. Totally out. "Problem is," continued Jack. "They don't have a still appearance, they keep changing and moving out. We've been tracking it down for months... Lucky we got it together heh ?"

"Shut up" retorted Mycroft, "Just, shut up."

John was looking at the worn-out Sherlock whom had his head in his lap. The doctor was worried about how pale he was. Then Sherlock stirred and dropped the bomb. He slowly opened his misty eyes, he focused on John, apparently recognized him, and smiled.

"I love you, you know ? Loved you from the beginning..."

John opened his mouth wide in shock and Sherlock went back to sleep.

Once John guided Sherlock back to their flat, he tucked him to bed. His heart was joyously beating a tatoo. He couldn't wait until Sherlock woke up and talked.

Jack and Mycroft stopped on the threshold. Looking at each other warily.

"So I guess it is our last adieus. I hope." smirked Mycroft.

"Not entirely. I know, we still need help from Mr. Shadow Government from time to time." said Jack "And maybe more for me..." He pursued with a seductive smile who worked on Mycroft a long time ago but now only irked him. They had parted quite badly.

"Don't call me that." He scoffed.

Jack sighed and pulled a box from his pocket. He handed it firmly to Mycroft who didn't take it.

"I think you'll need this." Jack forced it into Mycroft's hand. Mycroft looked at it with an hesitating look. He knew that inside were three little white pills. Three little white pills that could make a huge difference.

"I am not drugging my brother, his flatmate and landlady just to allow you safety to your crazy little enterprise."

"They need to forget or they'll be in trouble" Jack was angry now. "You know I'm right. It's for THEIR safety as well..."

Mycroft, for once in his life, allowed himself to look like what he was feeling right now. Unsure and almost despairing. He couldn't pretend with someone who had lived as long as Jack Harkness.

"I can't." He murmured

"It's not up to you to decide. It's the right thing to do and you know it, for God's sake ! What's wrong ? Getting soft now ?"

"I think the whole event triggered something between John and Sherlock." Replied Mycroft. Jack stopped.

"If I give them those pills they'll forget everything and they will be back to square one."

Jack raised his shoulders as in dismissal.

"Maybe it's good news." He smiled. " You keep on saying they're a dangerous pair, that you cannot trust any of them when they're together... Imagine the trouble if they were romantically involved with each other ?"

Mycroft held the little box, pondering. " Or it may settle them both. Being satisfied with domestic bliss..."

"Well, we can't take that risk, can we ? "

Mycroft clasped the box and looked at the 221 B door.

"I don't know."

He put it in his pocket and went to his car.


End file.
